I Never Needed The Gold
by airwavesskinnylove
Summary: Miguel and Tulio are left in a their room, with the piles of gold they got for tribute. Only one thing can happen. Slash


**Title: **I Never Needed The Gold

**Category:** Road To El Dorado

**Genre:** Romance/Smut/Humour

**Rated:** R

**Warning:** Slash, M/M, Sex.

**Paring:** Miguel/Tulio

**Summary: **After Miguel and Tulio receive the tribute, they retire to their room to bask in the glow of their new found treasure.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Road To El Dorado, or any characters included.

**A/N:** Edited for some mistakes, thanks reviewers.

* * *

The room was almost bursting with gold. Everything they had ever dreamed of while living on the streets of Spain was sitting right in their sight. Miguel turned his head to look at Tulio, his eyes still sparking from the view of such treasure. He couldn't help himself from letting the grin stretch over his face.

Tulio mirrored his partners face, smiling in amazement while grabbing Miguel's shoulders shaking him like it might be a dream, he really couldn't believe that they had done it.

'We did it!' Miguel said, reading his thoughts, 'We got the gold!' Miguel was almost jumping up and down in front of Tulio, like his excitement couldn't physically stay inside his body. Tulio laughed at his friend, he had to give him this moment, to let himself go crazy, after all it isn't every day you become millionaires. He pulled on Miguel's sleeve still laughing, and they ran at the mounds of treasure, practically diving into the piles.

They pulled out piece after piece, and fondled every one of them, turning them in their hands, inspecting every inch, before tossing it aside for a new prize. Tulio looked over at Miguel sat staring at a very fine gold crown that looked like it was made for a king. He was staring at every jewel embedded in it, and each time he flipped it in his hands he would choke back a laugh of astonishment.

Tulio felt himself go still as he sat watching his partner. He wasn't ashamed to say he felt proud. He always wanted to become rich, but he also wanted Miguel to be happy. He wanted to show him that he could give him a better life than they have back in Spain. Miguel gave him so much he didn't even realise, his sense of adventure, and even his utter lack of a consciences, although it would get him into some sticky situations, it was still one of the things he loved most about him, and he had always wanted to repay him for that.

When he looked up from his lap, where he had been caught in his thoughts while twisting a necklace between his fingers, he saw Miguel was sat staring at him, with a worried look on his face.

'Nothing's wrong.' He answered Miguel's question before he asked it. It was incredible how they had evolved to communicate in a series of looks and movements. In fact it had helped them an awful lot when they were in a tight spot after some of their scams went wrong. But when they were alone together, they still seemed to be able to have a conversation with just expressions.

'It doesn't look like nothing's wrong. We finally have our treasure, Tulio, aren't you happy?' The blonde asked as he crawled across the room to his friend. He lied down and placed the back of his head in Tulio's lap, still holding the crown on his stomach. Tulio smiled as he looked down at his partner, brushing his hands over his forehead, slowly moving his hair off his face. Miguel's eyes closed and his arms drooped to his sides while Tulio played with his hair, and stroked his fingers through.

'Of course I'm happy, I was just lost in my own thoughts', Tulio answered with a smile looking down at him.

'Good!' Miguel said and jumped up to kneel in front of him. He grabbed a gold plated sword from the pile held it out, 'Because we are kings', he said starting to laugh again.

Tulio laughed and looked for another sword, when he found one behind him, he knelt up to Miguel and crossed his sword with his, and said in a strong king like voice, 'King Miguel and Tulio. We will be the richest and most devilishly handsome kings to ever grace the sands of Spain.'

'Yes!' Miguel said, the excitement rising in him. He moved his sword and swiped, to where Tulio caught his hit with his own, like they had practiced for their fight scenes. Tulio swung his sword between them and held Miguel's pressing back at him. With their swords crossed in a playful battle, Tulio caught a glimpse of something he'd seen a few times before in Miguel's eyes, he'd seen him look at him like this a lot actually, the look of excitement, trust, friendship, and lust.

The first time he caught that spark in Miguel's eyes, was a while back in Spain, when they had been celebrating a win and were on the good side of the earnings that week. They had celebrated by buying some rum, which they declared a fine delicacy, since they could very rarely afford it.

After a night of drinking and dancing in the town, it was when they were walking home Tulio had lunged at him, and caught his lips in a moment of madness he couldn't stop. The surprise was that Miguel didn't stop him either, he pulled him closer, in a darkened alley way, where if they had been caught they would have been hung for sure. But at that point their clouded brains didn't care.

When they finally reached their bed for the night, Tulio was starting to have second thoughts about this very new twist to their friendship, until Miguel had brushed his lips against his cheek in a last attempt to try to make him not listen to the voice in his head. Tulio's inner voice then took a step back, and he pushed Miguel down and finally gave in to all the thoughts he had ever held in.

The next few days were tense, neither one of them admitting anything had even happened at first, but also neither one of them had left. Soon things settled down, they got back to their usual life, except for a few lingered looks that they brushed under the carpet too. They pretended all was fine, and nothing had happened on that drunken night between them.

Until one day a few weeks later, when they had just escaped being arrested. They had been hiding in a tight enclosed space hidden by a strategically placed board of wood, they found themselves inches apart again, and could feel the heat of the others breath. After a slight hesitation, Tulio was yet again leaning in to his partner, begging him for his touch. Miguel of course didn't disappoint him, but now the façade was broken, and they couldn't pretend any more.

The months went on and they were as happy as they could be, they never admitted they were in a relationship, to even themselves. But they would lay with each other, talking like lovers whenever they were alone and aloud to be themselves. They would be friends on the street, but when alone the atmosphere would shift and the tension would build, until they were yet again back in each other's arms.

So yes, Tulio did know that look in Miguel's eyes. He took a quick look around the room to see if he could see any one, and Miguel took that opportunity to tackle his opponent down to the floor beneath him, pinning his hands above him until he dropped his sword.

'Tulio, you've lost your touch.' Miguel said mocking him, knowing full well he had distracted him.  
Tulio laughed beneath him, but was still too distracted by him to fully comprehend the words coming from his mouth. Miguel took this for a sign he could move closer, so he placed his face into Tulio's neck, smiling against his skin, nuzzling his nose into his neck and chest. Tulio raised his hand and brushed Miguel's hair from his face, while feeling him tease his neck.

He always loved the heat Miguel could draw from him, and how just the small touch of his lips could send shivers all over him. He smiled as Miguel started to kiss against his collar bone, he had always been good at starting slow for him, he knew he was always teetering between to stay or run away.

Tulio's hand was still playing with Miguel's hair, as his kisses moved to his neck, then slowly to his bristled jaw, he kissed his cheek, and moved closer to his mouth, until Tulio couldn't take the waiting any longer and closed the distance, claiming Miguel's lips.

Miguel slid his legs up until he was sat on Tulio lap leaning down into the fiery kiss that was coming from him. He slid his hand beneath his head to pull him up closer to him, pressing his tongue against his, in a new need and demand coming from Tulio.

The only noise in the room was their own breath, and the gold around them that clinged and clanged when ever they moved, pieces falling into one another while their bodies moved together.

Tulio's hands clung to Miguel's hips, fingers digging into his skin, while his hips pushed up into him. Miguel could feel his hips pushing up to his, he could feel his hardness growing with each pulse, so he started to grind his hips down onto his, brushing away some of the building pressure of his and his partners.

Tulio groaned into Miguel's mouth, he suddenly felt a need for him go much deeper than it ever had before. He pulled his lips away, with Miguel's forehead resting against his, they panted with their eyes closed before Tulio whispered, 'I need you, Miguel, all of you.'

Miguel brushed his lips back against his, in an obvious answer to his request, and Tulio smiled into it, grabbing his waist, he sat up. Swiping his arm across the floor behind Miguel he pushed all the odd piece of gold to their side, then laid him down, so he was lying flush between his legs.

They both grabbed for Miguel's trousers, pulling them open and Tulio pulled them off as fast as he could move, before crashing back down into his lips, forcing his tongue back into his mouth. Miguel could feel his partners hand move down over his stomach, to then brush the tip of his hardened shaft, he pulled on him tight and slow, feeling Miguel groan and gasp through his lips. After a few more pulls, he caught the leaking tip over his fingers and brought them to Miguel's lips, where he took them into his mouth, licking his tongue under them and sucking on them. He knew Tulio wanted something more than to mess around with foreplay right now, so he gave him as much sexual imagery he could by sucking his fingers. Tulio sighed at the sight of him, and pulled his hand away from his mouth, replacing it with his own, tasting Miguel.

Miguel again felt Tulio's hand run down his stomach, but this time his fingers paseds his shaft and circled his entrance.

Tulio kept kissing him, as his finger slowly pressed inside him. They moved for a while, with Tulio opening him up, and Miguel's hips moving onto him, until Tulio released his hand and pulled himself free from his own trousers, pumping his hand over himself and spreading the pre-come for added slick.

He placed his hips between his legs again, resting his shaft against his heat, pushing inside. He then pressed the whole of his cock in one quick impatient movement, and he felt the hiss come from Miguel's lips. He stilled, and kissed all over his cheeks and jaw asking for forgiveness for his eagerness, until after a moment Miguel pulled him back to his mouth and moved his hips up to him.

Tulio started gradually this time, keeping a steady rhythm, building the pressure slowly between them. Miguel's hands clung to the back of the taller mans shirt, holding on, and pulling him closer. Tulio's mouth never left Miguel's the whole time, kissing away any sound he made.

Miguel's legs gripped around Tulio's waist, his body starting to overpower with the sense of pressure.  
Tulio's hair fell onto Miguel's forehead, and when he couldn't take the need for air anymore he rested his head against Miguel's as he thrust into him and started letting the groans finally be heard. Their skin was sweaty, and Miguel's shirt seemed to hug to his chest, and soon the heat of the room seemed to roar above boiling around them.

Tulio's hand pulled Miguel's head up behind his neck up to him, and he kissed him with all of his passion, his body getting extremely close to giving way. Miguel started to break beneath him; he couldn't keep his movements under his control, as he was toppling on the edge of falling deeper into this ecstasy. Tulio reached between them and pulled Miguel's shaft slow and tight helping him find his release. Miguel finally cried out and came over them. Miguel's body contorted under him, and pulled Tulio into an even tighter hold, and he gave way to the run of pleasure like the breaking of a dam.

For what seemed like forever after, they stayed in the same position, until Tulio pulled himself free and fell on Miguel's chest, not caring about the mess between them.

They stayed like that, with Miguel stroking back Tulio's hair, while they both smiled and basked in the glow. The rooms extreme temperature fell back to a more safe humid atmosphere. And the light from the sun had made its way round to glow through the opened doorway, setting the room to glow with golds and oranges, each light bouncing over the gold metal and glow with a dim light.

After a while of just lying in their treasure, enjoying the ambiance, Tulio asked, 'Are you happy, Miguel?'

Miguel tittered, and replied, 'How could I not be after that.'

'Miguel, I'm trying to be serious. Are you happy now we have the gold and the fortune?'

'Of course,' Miguel answered with his eyes closed and his usual cheery voice, 'but I never needed the gold Tulio, I was happy with you. I love you, not the fortune.'

Tulio heard the words, but couldn't quite believe that he had. Miguel didn't even seem to notice how meaningful those words were to him. He just lied there, with his silly grin on his face, and Tulio watched him doze beneath him.

He liked that it was this way, that as usual they didn't need the words to say things, it accrued to him that Miguel has known all along that Tulio has loved him, he could read it in his eyes, but he never forced him to admit it. Tulio then grabbed the crown Miguel had been fondling earlier, and placed it on Miguel's head. When the blonde opened his eyes as if to ask what he was doing, Tulio just answered, 'My king needs a crown.'


End file.
